


Embrace the Gay

by Lxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Cooking, Confessions, Cooking, Dreaming, Fire, M/M, Slow Burn, Surprise Party, crabs, i know it's not hunk's bday yet but i wanted a surprise party, phone calls at 2:30am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: It was common for Keith to call Lance in the middle of the night. Mainly because he had some weird dreams that he always felt the need to tell him, not that he was complaining. But Lance didn't know at the time how one dream about crabs could lead to him finally revealing his feelings.





	Embrace the Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciuucalata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciuucalata/gifts), [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/gifts).



> Prompt from Rea: crabs and tomatoes  
> Inspiration from Ellie and her _insistant need to tease me of my crab dream_  
>  Context: I had a dream where I was chased by a giant crab and had NO knowledge of the "Crab Dream" beforehand and Ellie showed me [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TilHylia7rE) video and now the crab dream lives on forever.  
> Lance is like 90% Ellie and Keith's 70% me

Lance was already up when his phone rang at 2:38AM.

He groped for the cell lost to the mountains and folds of his blankets, rummaging through until he felt the familiar shape. Bringing the too bright screen to his face he stared into what was causing his insomnia.

The contact photo was of the boy with a stupidly cute pout on his face. He took it sneaky-like. This boy just did not like pictures. He remembered that it was when they were studying for the upcoming math test. He was staring at the study guide like it would give him the secrets of the world, a cute little pout on his lips. It was a pretty good picture all in all. He got the angle perfectly catching his jawline that could probably cut glass. The light streaming through illuminated him like a fucking halo and lighting his purple eyes like amethysts. His friend, his buddy, his pal, his BFFL (best friend for life)… his apparently gay best friend? Keith Kogane.

It was just a few weeks ago that Keith came out to him. It would’ve been very heartfelt and touching, a perfect Hallmark moment, if Lance didn’t eat those three bean burritos for lunch and farted right after. But it was fine, Keith had got to have known Lance would accept him for who he was. Just like how Lance knew he could come out to him that he was bi three months earlier.

The problem was…now Keith is gay… and he’s been having some _issues…_ with _feelings._

Keith wasn’t exactly his bi awakening but Lance never really let himself think of his best friend in that way. Don’t fall for a straight boy, his sister told him. But _what if that straight boy is now gay and he has some minor chance in hell?_

No. Nope, nu-uh, not happening. What if Keith thought he was just using him? What if he thought it was creepy? What if he rejected him? What if it made their friendship all awkward and weird? What if he didn’t like him anymore?

What if he lost him?

He always thought falling in love with your best friend the greatest thing ever. The movies made it seem so natural and magical but _this isn’t the movies._

It’s fine. Everything’s fine. He would just continue on like normal.

He pressed the answer button. “What’s up, Mullet?” he rasped, his voice scratchy from disuse.

“Lance,” Keith’s voice was scratchy too. “I had a fucking weird dream.”

Lance chuckled, putting an arm behind his head as he relaxed for the tale. “You do realize it’s two AM right?”

“I had a really fucking weird dream,” the sleepy boy mumbled. He must be still half asleep. Lance ignored the swooping in his stomach at the thought of being the instinctive first person Keith told.

“Okay, okay, what was it?”

“I was chased by a giant crab.”

“….Pffftttt, _what?_ ”

“Giant crab,” he slurred, “chasing me on its little feet things. Skittering. Skkkssshhh, skkkksssshhhh, ssskkkkkssshhhhh.” Lance pressed his mouth into his shoulder to muffle his laugh. Sleepy tired Keith is the best Keith. He could almost imagine him being rolling over all cute, rubbing his eyes and poking Lance in the side to mumble something about giant crab, hair all floofed out. No, no, bad Lance! “It was chasing me and I couldn’t move but it never caught me but it was still chasing me.”

God, he was ridiculous at this stage, he’d believe anything. One time he Lance called him early in the morning and demanded why he wasn’t in class. It was Saturday. He was so pissed when he got to school only to see it closed except for the janitor.

…Aw, he was mean, he was so mean. He was gonna do it. Keith was gonna kill him but he’s gonna do it. “Hold on, buddy! I have a dream book!” He reached over to grope along the floor for a random book. He heaved his literacy book onto his lap.

“Why the fuck do you have a dream book?”

He flipped through the pages, pretending to look for the meaning of crabs. “I’m allowed to have interests. Don’t judge.” His response was a muffled grumble.

He couldn’t help but smile. He gasped, loudly and dramatically. He could hear the shifting of the covers on the other side of the phone and the sleepy hum. “It says here you’re gay!”

_”What?”_ More rustling.

“Yeah, yeah! The crab means you’re gay because it represents sexuality because it doesn’t know which way it—And! You were running from it which means you’re running from your gay!”

_”What the f—“_

“Were there loafers?”

“…No, not re—“

“It emphasizes the gay!”

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

“And the lightning makes it super, ultra, _mega_ gay!”

There was a beat, bed creaking. “Oh my fucking god; I’m gay.”

“Looks like, goodnight buddy!”

“Yeah…g’night…”

Lance hung up the phone, rolling over onto his stomach to hide his smile in the pillow. He waited a second… two…

The phone lit up with his pouty face. Snickering he accepted and brought the phone up to his—

“WAIT A FUCKING SECOND!”

Lance burst into laughter despite knowing he might wake up his parents and siblings.

-

“Hey, guys,” Keith greeted when he sat down at the lunch table, late as usual but thankfully before Hunk came. Pidge nodded with a short “’Sup,” but didn’t look up from the notes she was furiously scribbling. Lance shot him a shit-eating grin from where he stood, hovering over Pidge, at least until he saw his lunch.

Making a face Lance stuck out his tongue. “Bleh, how can you eat that? What even is it?” He leaned bodily over Pidge to peer closer at his lunch. Pidge didn’t react other to than let herself be flattened into the table, still writing. “Chicken? Beans?” He paused, lip twitching. “Crab?”

Keith slammed his tray on the table, lunch clattering, mysterious lunch spilling, and pointed an aggressive finger at him. “YOU SHUT YOUR FUCK!”

Lance burst out laughing while Pidge finally stopped writing and stared at Keith in confusion. She then looked at Lance and deadpanned, “What did you do.”

Still laughing Lance tried to look as affronted as he could with a grin on his face. Hand to his heart he gasped past his giggles, “Why do you think I did something?”

Keith pouted and kicked Lance under the table while sitting at the table like the talented motherfucker he is. “That’s because you _did_ do something.”

“I helped you embrace your inner gay!”

“I’m already gay!”

“What does any of this have to do with crabs?!” Pidge yelled, arms spread out encompassing the what-the-fuckness of the situation. Her hands landed on the table with a thump before looking at Keith mouth agape and eyes wide behind her glasses. “Oh my god, you have crabs.”

“No!” he shouted.

Lance proceeded to die on the dirty floor of the cafeteria. He stood up again, kissing Pidge on the top of her head while avoiding the hand she flung out. “Then what the fuck, man!”

Keith planted his face in his hands and groaned. Lance decided to be the good guy his is and explain the entire situation. “Keith had a hentai dream with crabs—“ He yelped as a dinner roll nailed him in the face. Keith’s face was deadly, already armed with another roll. Lance tore a bite out of the roll out of spite before starting over and because he’s a masochist… “Fine, he had a dream about me with Sebastian the crab—“ And there was the second roll.

Pidge was snickering off to the side as Keith crossed his arms with a pout and a red face. “Okay,” Pidge said after she calmed down. “But we need to actually work on what we’re doing for Hunk’s birthday before he gets here.”

“Stop goofing around, Keith! We need to make this perfect for my best friend!”

“You’re the one—!” He huffed and planted his chin on his fist not looking at them. “Forget it,” he mumbled.

“Okay,” Pidge said, finishing her notes with a flourish. Tearing off a section she handed Lance the paper. “Lance, you got making dinner, this is the recipe. Keith, you got buying the decorations. Allura’s baking the cake and Shiro is making sure that Hunk gets there surprised.”

“And what will _you_ be doing, Pidge?” Keith drawled, accepting his piece of paper.

“Uh, I’m the master genius of this plan? Duh. And I’m building him a computer so I’d shut up if I were you crabby.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

Keith grabbed a spoonful of the mysterious meat, relishing in the screams of horror from his two so-called friends.

-

Lance browsed the aisles, list held loosely between his fingers. The cart clattered as his partner dumped his items into the basket.

“Okay,” Keith started, “that’s the decorations, I might need to get a balloon pump or something.”

Lance held a hand over his heart and looked at him over his shoulder. “Buddy, my man, my pal, my lung capacity is amazing, save yo monies.”

Keith huffed in amusement and crossed his arms. “Fine, but I’m not driving you to the hospital when you have to blow up one hundred twenty balloons.”

“One hundre—bro! That is an excessive amount of balloons! Why so many?”

Keith raised his brows at him as if to say _are you serious?_ “Don’t _you_ want to make a balloon arch?” He sorted through his items with a distracted hand and murmured, “We might need to get more balloons actually.”

Lance stopped his browsing, shoved the list in his jacket pocket, and turned around, deadpanned look on his face. “We are not making a balloon arch, Keith.”

His brows furrowed and he pouted his stupid cute pout. “Why not?”

“Uh, because they’re tacky as hell? Nuh-uh, Hunk would not want a stupid balloon arch that he’d have no use for.”

“You don’t know, he could love it.”

“I am his best friend, I think I’d know whether or not Hunk would want a balloon arch for his birthday.”

“Well have you _asked?_ ”

“Why the hell would I ask if he liked balloon arches?”

“Well, why _not_?”

_”Why_ would that be in an everyday conversation?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ it be?’

_”Oh my fucking God,_ ” Lance groaned, trying not to laugh. He forced the corners of his lips down but it probably only served him to look more ridiculous. He shook his head, mildly alarmed when his bangs brushed Keith’s. He didn’t realize how close they got in their argument, foreheads almost touching.

The color was high in Keith’s cheeks, but he didn’t seem to notice their proximity, only squinting his indigo eyes at him. Lance stood up straight, adding much-needed distance between their faces. He could feel his face become warm as he coughed into his fist before planting it on his hip.

“Well, when it’s your birthday we’ll make a balloon arch for you.”

Keith’s not wrinkled in a mock grimace, the slightest tilt to his lips and smiling eyes. “Ew, no, balloon arches are tacky.”

Lance lunged forward with a battle cry. Keith barely dodged those long arms, laughing as he ducked under flailing limbs, but he wasn’t quick enough to escape grabby fingers that latched onto his jacket collar.

He squirmed and escaped his jacket, leaving him in his black T-shirt he spun around to grab it but Lance yanked it out of his reach. Lance glared down at Keith, smirk dancing across his face. “HA!”

“Lance, give me my jacket.”

“Uh, how about no.”

_”Lance,”_ Keith growled.

_”Keith.”_

Keith lunged for it but he was stopped when Lance used his foot to kick the cart in front of him like a shield. Keith rubbed at his stomach where it scraped against him and glared. “I could climb you if I wanted.”

Lance gasped, turned his head, and placed the back of his hand to his mouth like some anime schoolgirl. He said in an exaggerated breathy voice, “Save it for the bedroom.”

Keith turned bright red and bit his lip. Damn, sometimes Lance wondered if Keith knew of his crush and did these things just to torment him. He wants to take that bitten lip and kiss it better. Run his tongue—

“Fine,” Keith spat.

Fine? Fine what?

Keith held out his hand. “At least give me your jacket to keep warm, it’s like fifty degrees out.”

Wait, _what?_ Keith wants to wear his jacket??

Lance scrutinized him. Does he know what he’s asking? The _implication_? It’s unlikely because it’s Keith. Keith who’s as oblivious to social cues and unsaid gestures as he is to the concepts of cheers. He looked almost bored, maybe expectant, hand out and wiggling his fingers.

It’s Keith; of course he wouldn’t get it.

But even if Keith didn’t know did not mean that Lance couldn’t get a _little_ excited at seeing Keith in his jacket. _His_ jacket. All cute and snuggly and warm in his jacket. He sighed, at the situation or himself he didn’t really know but he shucked off his jacket, still keeping his hand on Keith’s before draping it over the extended palm.

Keith pushed his arms through and _oh good gravy it was too big on him_. Only the tips of his fingers stuck out of the sleeves. He adjusted the jacket around his shoulders a pleased hum in the back of his throat. “It’s really warm.”

Did he die? Did Lance die in the canned food aisle due to the cuteness overload?

Covering how flustered he was sure he was he shoved on Keith’s jacket. The sleeves slightly too short, they didn’t even cover his wrists, and if it was a cropped jacket on Keith it fell only to his ribs.

“How the hell do you stay _warm_ in this? This is, like, _nothing_. Keith, buddy, we need to get you a proper jacket.”

“Thanks, but I got one.”

Lance glared at him, still trying to make the jacket work around his shoulders. It didn’t. He took it off and tied it around his waist. “You’re a little shit.”

A chuckle was his only answer. “What else do you need?”

Lance turned around to go back to scanning the canned goods. “Mmm, I still need tomatoes… and crab.”

He flinched when a hard punch landed on his shoulder. “Ow!” he exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder and pouting at the glaring boy next to him.

“Good!” his so-called friend said before hitting him again.

“Will you—ow! Stop, dude! Will you stop? Ow, stop hitting me! We really do need it, check the list!”

The hits slowed, but Keith got one more swat to his stomach before reaching in to look at the ingredient list. “What the fuck are you even making?”

Lance snatched the list out of Keith’s hands and shoved it in his pants pocket. “Gordon Ramsey’s crab spaghetti, I wouldn’t ruin my best bud’s birthday with your weird gay crab dream.” He set his hand on Keith’s shoulder and squeezed. “Just accept your gay, Keith.”

“I’m already gay!”

“That’s why it’s hilarious!”

Keith crossed his arms grumbling. Pouting, he turned slightly away from him and muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?”

Keith side-eyed him. “I thought _I_ was your best friend.”

Lance bit his lip to keep from smiling too big. Keith was really going to kill him one day. He wrapped an arm around him, pulling him to his side. “You’re more than my best friend, Keith.”

Keith looked up at him, those starry eyes sucking him in like no other. Ignoring his heart rate he smirked. “You’re my BFFL.”

Keith’s expression fell flat. “Oh my God.”

-

“Sauté! Sauté! Oh my God! What are you doing?!”

“Stop telling me what to do, Keith! I’m not taking advice from someone who reduces everything to ash!” Lance bumped Keith out of the way as he reached for a spatula. Stirring the quickly charring onions and garlic he screamed at Keith to tell him the next step in the instructions.

“Pour in the white wine and reduce it.”

“Reduce it? Reduce it to what? Water? I’m not Jesus!”

Keith laughed. “You know what that means you fucking nerd!”

Lance poured the wine in a steady stream; the pan sizzled loudly. He darted a look at Keith who was biting a corner of his lip to keep from smiling. Lance allowed himself to second or two at looking at him before gasping loudly. “You kiss your gay crab with that mouth?!”

Keith slammed his hand on the counter, pointing the other at him threateningly. “I swear to god Lance if you mention that crab dream one more time I’ll shank you.”

Lance laughed, stirring the dish in front of him. “But it’s _so_ funny!”

“I _told_ you I was gay a few months ago!”

“And this was just a manifestation of your gayness. Embrace your inner gay, Keith.”

A hand fisted in his shirt and brought him down a couple of inches to look into the glowering face of Keith Kogane. “I. Have. Embraced. My. _Gay_.” he growled.

Lance gulped, staring into those furious violet eyes. They were so close he could count nearly every single star placed in those eyes. The tips of their noses brush with every inhalation. Only a few centimeters of air kept him from taking that plump bottom lip between his own.

Any moment. Any minute now Keith was going to pull away and bring him back to reality. He was going to back up and threaten him to stop it with the crab jokes and Lance was going to laugh it off and go back to stirring. He was going to reduce the wine before he forgot himself and do something stupid.

Except Keith wasn’t backing away. The grip on his shirt lightened but still kept him right where he was. And he didn’t try too hard to step back. His breaths were shallow as he tried to keep from looking at the lips that were so temptingly close. His eyelids drooped and he tilted his head down the slightest bit.

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!!_

“Oh, fuck!” Lance lunged the burning dish to the sink, turning on the tap.

He turned around to see Keith climbing on the counter of the marble island reaching up to swipe at the fire alarm. He jumped slightly to get closer, heel coming dangerously close to the edge.

“Get down from there! You’re gonna hurt yourself!” Lance shouted, marching over. He coughed when he inhaled a lungful of black smoke from the burnt food. Keith was still trying to get at the smoke alarm but was just barely too short, fingers brushing but not enough to actually grab it and turn it off. Lance wrapped his arms around his hips, bracing himself for the shift of weight while he prepared to pick the Korean boy up.

“Hey!”

Lance dropped him to the side, shoving him in the direction of the window. “Open up the windows, I’ll get the smoke alarm!”

Climbing on top of the counter he could easily reach with his long limbs. He could hear Keith grumbling about unfair height advantages but he still opened the window, the cold bite of winter air nipping at any bare skin available.

Alarm quiet and smoke drifting lazily out the window Lance hopped down. He went to grab a towel to help flap the smoke out, ignoring the self-satisfied look Keith gave him.

“Who was it that turns everything to ash?”

“Oh, shut up, Keith.”

-

“SURPRISE!”

The lights came on and everyone came out of their hiding places. Leaping out at a surprised Hunk who looked close to tears.

“You guys! I can’t believe you did this!”

“Of course buddy!” Lance said, sauntering over, wrapping an arm around him. “Only the best for you buddy!”

Hunk leaned down and in a hushed tone murmured to Lance, “Okay but the cake…”

“Allura.”

Hunk breathed a sigh of relief, hand to his heart. “Oh thank God. Who made dinner?”

“Uuhh, you see, Keith and I just helped each other with our—“

“You guys burnt it didn’t you. Lance! What have I told you guys about cooking?! If it’s not perfect it’s not leaving the kitchen!”

“W-well, I kicked him out of the kitchen and then it was fine!”

“Hey, I resent that,” Keith said coming over, giving the big guy a hug. “Lance burned it without my help.”

“Uh, you totally were the reason why the food burned Mr. Crabs-for-brains.”

“Crabs?” Hunk asked.

“Keith has crabs,” Pidge said shoving Keith out of the way to leap at Hunk, hugging him. “Don’t worry I kept Shiro away from any cooking,” she whispered.

“I don’t have crabs!”

“You just dream of them.”

Keith covered his face and groaned in his hands.

“Do we need to have a talk about safe sex?” Shiro teased, ignoring Keith’s shout. He leaned over and hugged Hunk. “Happy birthday, Hunk.”

Allura hugged him next. “I made your favorite cake.” She stepped back and smiled. “Happy birthday, Hunk.”

“Happy birthday!” they all chorused.

It was a little while later when Hunk cornered Lance in the kitchen on a mission to retrieve more cake that he started teasing him. “So you and Keith, huh,” he said with a smug smile.

“Yeeess,” Lance drawled, “what of it?”

“Have you two been…sitting in a tree lately?” Lance groaned and pushed Hunk’s smirking face away from him. He cut a large slice from the freaking three-tiered cake that Allura baked, mussing the passion fruit frosting on the transfer to his plate.

_”No_ , we haven’t.” He scraped off the extra frosting off the knife.

“Who hasn’t what?” Keith asked, hitching a thumb behind him. “And how long does it take to get a piece of cake? Pidge is setting up the video game system.”

“Oh! That’s my cue to go!” Hunk exclaimed rushing out. “Pidge! It’s my birthday, I have the right to call dibs!”

Both boys chuckled at the distant fight over characters. “So who hasn’t what?” Keith asked, leaning against the counter.

“Oh, just—hey! Get your own frosting! We’re just talking about how you haven’t accepted your gayness yet.”

“I was already gay, Lance! That doesn’t even make any sense!”

“Keith. Keith, Keith, Keith. Keith. My man, that’s exactly why it’s funny,” He placed a hand on his shoulder. “You are gay but you haven’t accepted your gay.” He placed a hand on his heart doing his best to keep a neutral face. “That’s why you had the crab dream, I’m glad I was able to help your gay awakening, Keith.”

“Lance,” Keith growled, he gripped his shirtfront and got right up into Lance’s face. “You _were_ my gay awakening!”

As soon as Keith said it he looked horrified, letting go of his shirt and backing up slightly.

Lance’s mouth was still agape as his mind tried to catch up to his ears, hands still suspended in the air. Before Keith could turn and run he reached out and grabbed his shoulder, hand fisting in the material of his jacket. “Wha-what?” The words died in his throat. He tried again. “What did you just say?”

“I didn’t—I—I mean—“

“You said I was your gay awakening,” Lance said, still dazed. “Like, how? As in you find me attractive or…”

“I— I…” Keith looked off to the side searching for an escape but didn’t move. “I find you attractive but also I just…” He sighed and looked him in the eye, violet eyes determined but a softness was there. Something that could get hurt if handled roughly. “I have a crush on you. I’ve had a crush on you for a long time. But I didn’t really think about it until you told me you were bi. It wasn’t even something conscious I was just, ‘I have a chance’. But this is just weird. It’s weird, right? It’s stupid and gonna mess up our friendship and can we just for—“

Lance didn’t even realize he moved, only that Keith was rambling and being so unsure of himself was so out of character that he somehow had to stop it. Next thing he knew he was cupping Keith’s face and kissing him. Taking those soft lips and slotting them between his own. Soft kisses and a gentle grip allowing him to back off if he wanted. Keith sighed into his mouth and only got closer, arms encircling his neck as he lined his body up with his.

Lance groaned parted from him, chest warming from how Keith chased him. Slowly Keith opened his eyes, licking his lips as if he could still taste Lance on his lips. He looked up at him, brow furrowed, lips still wet from kissing. “Was that out of pi—mmph.”

Keith wrenched his head back, pout on his lips. “Stop that. Just answer me if—mmph.”

Keith allowed the kiss for a few seconds before jabbing Lance in the stomach with a pointy finger. He glared at him, trying to maintain the stern composure but Lance could see a laugh fraying the edges of his expression. “Just give me an answer you dork!”

“I keep kissing you! Doesn’t that give you the answer!?” Lance laughed. He rested his forehead against Keith’s. “Listen, I liked you for a long time. I don’t really know for how long but I know I couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss you or even hold your hand. _Especially,_ after you told me you were gay. I thought I finally had a chance too.”

“…Well, I guess that answers my question.”

They burst into giggles, still holding the other close. A voice popped the bubble they put themselves in. “Hey, are you guys coming out of the kitchen anytime soon? We’re already on the third round!”

They looked at each other and smiled. “We’re coming!” Lance called. Keith grabbed his hand with a small smile, leading them out to the others.

“Wait! My cake!”

-

Lance was already awake when his phone rang at 2:40AM. Though for far better reasons than last time.

He answered. “Hey, babe, weird dream?”

He heard a gentle murmur over the phone and the rustle of the covers. “Not too weird this time,” he whispered, smile in his voice. “This time I had a weird dream about being in Goodwill and shopping for flannel. I actually got a good one before I woke up and realized it was a dream.”

“You dreamed about getting flannel?”

“Mmhm,” he hummed, more sounds of him getting comfortable under the covers.

He was quiet, waiting for the breaths of his boyfriend to gentle, a steady in and out right before he fell asleep. “That’s really gay.”

A long and loud groan muffled in a pillow was his answer. “Don’t you fucking start.”

“Your dream self finally accepted your gay.”

“Lance, you’re my boyfriend. _OF COURSE I’M GAY!_ ” In the background, he could hear the creaking of a door and the soft sound of someone else speaking. “Yeah, sorry Shiro, I’ll keep loud gay revelations to myself, sorry.” The sound of the door closing. “See what you done.”

Lance snickered into the back of his hand. “Aw, come on. You love me.”

“Can’t even tell you about any kind of dream without it going back to the crabs,” he muttered. He heaved a great sigh and Lance heard the smile in his voice. “I do. Love you, I suppose.”

Lance felt his chest fill with warm butterflies. “Good night, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He grinned. “Try not to wake up too crabby.”

_”RRRAAAAHHH!!”_ The door opened again followed by a tired, “Keith, please.”

“Sorry, Shiro.”


End file.
